


Немного о преимуществах дружбы с ревнивцем

by Sherlenock



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlenock/pseuds/Sherlenock
Summary: Ви, в общем-то, всегда считал себя человеком вполне приличным.
Relationships: Jackie Welles/V/Viktor Vector, Male V/Jackie Welles, Male V/Viktor Vector, V/Jackie Welles, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Немного о преимуществах дружбы с ревнивцем

**Author's Note:**

> Посидел, подумал и решил закинуть это безобразие еще и сюда хд

Ви, в общем-то, всегда считал себя человеком вполне приличным. Всю жизнь прожив в мире, где секс продавался чуть ли не на каждом углу и почти в промышленных масштабах, он тем не менее не находил для себя ничего привлекательного ни в эротических виртах, ни в проститутках и еще более дорогих куклах, ни даже в секс-игрушках всех форм и размеров. Можно без зазрения совести сказать, что, несмотря на свой возраст, он был старомоден, когда дело касалось любовных отношений. Поэтому у него их никогда толком и не было, но не то чтобы Ви это сильно заботило — в Найт-Сити и без случайных связей на одну ночь было, чем заняться.

Вот только у него был один маленький секрет: все вышеперечисленное являлось давно заученной им отмазкой, главная прелесть которой заключалась в ее почти стопроцентной правдивости. «Почти», потому что кое в чем он до недавнего времени не рискнул бы признаться даже под страхом смерти, ведь смерть от пули или клинка казалась ему исходом менее мучительным, чем последующее за признанием без всякого вмешательства вражеского нетраннера сгорание заживо. Со стыда.

А правда в том, что в свои двадцать восемь он впервые был так отвратительно влюблен. Казалось бы, что в этом такого? Вообще-то, это даже замечательно — испытывать что-то настолько искреннее и человеческое в мире, в котором на любовь уже давно повесили ценник. Еще недавно Ви бы с этим не согласился, только без слов, выдавая свое взвинченное состояние лишь скорбным изгибом бровей да виновато притупленным взглядом, по которому, однако, все сразу становилось понятно любому, в ком эмпатии было чуть больше, чем в автомате с Ни-Колой. В своем убеждении наемник был непреклонен: влюбленность, особенно взаимная, хороша до тех пор, пока она включает в себя только один предмет воздыхания.

Вот где-то с этого момента можно было считать, что Ви проебался. Его фортуна оказалась еще более извращенной, чем, сугубо по его мнению, он сам, судя по тому, сколь часто та поворачивалась к Ви задом.

Ведь Ви был влюблен в своего временного сожителя, напарника и просто лучшего друга, знакомство с которым по всем чокнутым канонам Найт-Сити началось с риска словить от него пулю в башку, — Джеки Уэллса. И Джеки был влюблен в него.

Это случилось незаметно для них обоих. Сначала они, как полагает всем хорошим напарникам, прикрывали друг другу спину на заданиях, по утрам наперегонки гнались в душ и шутливо пихались локтями за место перед зеркалом во время чистки зубов, а вечерами заваливались в бар обмыть очередное успешное дельце или ужинали с мамой Уэллс ее восхитительной кухней, позже помогая ей с мытьем посуды и уборкой, как одна дружная семья. А потом со временем за сохранностью другого каждый стал следить едва ли не пристальнее, чем за целью их задания, в адресованных друг другу улыбках и взглядах сквозило все больше нежности, а количество случайных касаний дошло до той отметки, на которой их уже невозможно было таковыми считать. Исход этого не стал ни для кого из них удивлением; что Джеки оказался тем, кто сделал первый шаг, — тоже.

Помнится, было раннее утро, просыпаться в которое Ви не имел привычки до знакомства с неумолимой мамой Уэллс, и это был один из тех дней, когда Ви удавалось примчаться в душ первым, обогнав удивительно проворного для своей комплекции Джека. Должно быть, Уэллса в подобные моменты разительно преобразовывала его исключительная целеустремленность. Она же, скорее всего, побудила его рискнуть и, едва войдя в душевую комнату вслед за другом, с кружащей Ви голову легкостью поднять того на руки, посадить на бортик раковины и наконец поцеловать.

Их первый раз случился там же; Ви повалил все содержимое раковины на пол и потом еще весь день жаловался с плохо скрываемой улыбкой, что из-за долбаного зеркала у него все ноет в районе лопаток, но сетовать на отсутствие романтики или удобства никому в тот момент даже в голову не пришло. К тому же Джеки с лихвой компенсировал это в дальнейшем, несколько неожиданно оказавшись тем еще любителем широких жестов и поэтичных признаний преимущественно на родном языке, отдаваясь отношениям так же, как всему важному в его жизни — со всей присущей ему страстностью.

И Ви был счастлив.

В те моменты, когда, будто в насмешку судьбы, не был глубоко несчастен.

Ведь Ви был влюблен в своего рипера (который формально не был только его, но у Ви и без осознания этого факта было достаточно касаемых этого мужчины печалей, спасибо) и просто близкого друга, в чьей клинике пылилось, казалось, больше кубков с турниров по боксу, чем Ви было лет, — Виктора Вектора. И Виктор был… а вот черт его знает.

Личная жизнь рипера была для Ви сродни невзламываемому банку данных, который херачит тебя током уже на этапе открытия матрицы. Ви не знал не то что его предпочтений, а даже текущий статус в отношениях, спрашивать о котором у Джеки, Мисти или тем более самого Виктора расценивалось им крайней степенью отчаяния, до которой он старался себя не доводить. Хотя самому ему казалось, что еще херовее стать просто не может.

Пока Джеки впервые за всю историю их знакомства вдруг не приспичило, как он тогда выразился, понаблюдать за работой маэстро со стороны, и добавил вслед: «palabra de honor, Вик, я не буду мешать, ты ж меня знаешь»! И все бы ничего, если бы в кресле в тот момент лежал какой-нибудь незадачливый наемник с кровавыми ошметками вместо руки или молодая девчонка, пожелавшая заиметь абсолютно бесполезные, но по-своему прикольные зрачки в форме сердечек, а не, черт возьми, пришедший на диагностику Винсент, который от такого заявления сделался еще бледнее, чем он обычно выглядел в освещении местной галогеновой лампы.

Никаких шансов, что под таким обличающим светом Джеки мог не заметить у Ви предательский румянец, вызванный мимолетными и, конечно же, сугубо профессиональными прикосновениями Виктора к его лицу.

Или то, с каким опозданием Ви отводил глаза, будто не сразу вспомнив, что на него смотрит не только преступно ненаблюдательный в подобных вещах Виктор, но и его возлюбленный, которому такой взгляд был как раз таки чертовски хорошо знаком.

В конце концов, даже если Джеки и не заметил, как Ви, к собственному удивлению и стыду, вздрогнул, стоило Вектору ободряюще похлопать его по коленке, мол, «вот мы и закончили, а то ты что-то весь издергался, как будто никогда до этого у риперов не бывал», последующий за столь унизительной реакцией участливый вопрос Вика о том, все ли у Ви в порядке, мимо ушей он точно не пропустил.

Иначе как еще можно было объяснить подозрительную задумчивость Джека после этого визита? А его уход из дома спустя несколько часов под предлогом какой-то важной встречи, на которую ему следует отправиться одному, но «не переживай ты так, mi amor, там не будет ничего опасного»? Только Ви почему-то не мог не переживать, правда не о том, о чем Джеки мог подумать.

Уэллс безусловно был человеком многих талантов, но убедительное вранье в этот список не входило. И абсолютное равнодушие к проявлению недвусмысленного внимания в отношении Винсента со стороны других, к сожалению, тоже.

Ви даже смеялся про себя без капли веселья по возвращении Джека к одиннадцати ночи, когда он, дождавшись, пока тот уляжется в кровать, выскользнул из-под одеяла «по зову естественных нужд», закрылся в душевой комнате и позвонил на номер в списке избранных контактов: «вот вроде ежедневно рискую своей жизнью на улицах, но так сильно я волнуюсь впервые».

Ви не стал дожидаться даже «алло», немного успокоенный тем, что звонок вообще прошел, да еще и с такой скоростью, будто его ждали:

— Хэй, Вик, знаю, мы сегодня уже виделись, но я хотел спросить: у тебя все хорошо? 

Он честно старался казаться не слишком встревоженным, хоть и ждал ответ с замиранием сердца.

— Конечно, Ви, что за вопрос? — голос Виктора был немного хриплым, что при любых других обстоятельствах произвело бы на Ви определенное впечатление, но явно ото сна, а не от нафантазированных тем во взинченном состоянии многочисленных увечий несколькими часами тревожной неизвестности ранее. — У тебя что-то случилось? Мне приехать?

— Что? Нет! В смысле. Нет, ничего не случилось, я так — удостовериться. Сам знаешь, как в этом городе дерьмово с безопасностью, особенно по ночам, — наверное, Винсент за всю свою жизнь не чувствовал себя большим идиотом, чем сейчас, но это было меньшее из зол, что могли бы приключиться в этот день, поэтому он принял свой акт идиотизма со всем достоинством, — прости, я, кажется, разбудил тебя своей долбаной паранойей… без понятия, что на меня нашло. Так замотался сегодня, что башка к ночи совсем отключилась, хех. В конце концов, ты же можешь за себя постоять, если что вдруг…

«Правда, я никогда не видел при тебе пушки, а кулаки против психов с автоматами не очень-то эффективны…»

— Да все нормально. Не извиняйся. Это даже приятно.

— Что приятно…?

Уж не послышалось ли это Ви за предыдущими тревожными мыслями?

— Что ты обо мне волнуешься, — _господибожемой_ , он точно улыбался.

— А как иначе? Мы же друзья, — и потому Ви, отчетливо себе это представив, просто не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, хоть и получилось до смешного жалко. Хорошо, что Виктор этого не увидел. Хотя реакция у него была какая-то странная, может быть, потому, что в этот раз Ви не смог определить по голосу его эмоции.

— Ну да. Друзья…

— Кхм, я пойду спать, пожалуй. Мама Уэллс вряд ли даст мне дрыхнуть до обеда.

Не придумав ничего лучше, кроме как позорно сбежать, он мысленно оправдывался тем, что Джеки могло взволновать его долгое отсутствие. Перед кем он это делал, правда, непонятно, поскольку Вик вряд ли умел читать мысли, а сам он уже давно в свои оправдания не верил.

До сих пор нависавшее на сердце чувство вины побудило Ви спонтанно добавить:

— Еще раз прости, что побеспокоил из-за глупого предчувствия.

— Я же просил: не извиняйся, — укор и последующие за ним слова прозвучали слишком тепло, чтобы на него обижаться, — добрых снов, малыш.

— И тебе…

Ви первым завершил вызов, и зеркало стало единственным свидетелем его совершенно идиотской улыбки, с которой ее обладатель ничего не мог поделать — слишком уж он любил, когда Вик так к нему обращался.

— А я говорил, что покупать буррито в автоматах херовая идея.

Ви едва не вздрогнул от этого громкого голоса, когда попытался тихонько и в полной темноте пробраться обратно в кровать.

— Вообще-то, я просто чистил зубы, — плюнув на и так испорченную конспирацию, ответил он, залезая в кровать и несильно пихая только еще сильнее развеселившегося Джеки пяткой в голень, — и, кстати, не просто так. Ты ж у меня тот еще привереда — то тебе в душ не сходил, то с дыханием что-то не то!

— Мм, прости, Ви, давай не сегодня, — как бы извиняясь, Джеки принялся поглаживать бедра взобравшегося на него Ви большими пальцами, — я очень устал.

Всей силы воли стоило Винсенту сохранить лицо, несмотря на возобновившуюся в душе тревогу. Впрочем, на то, чтобы не выглядеть обиженным отказом при спуске на вторую половину кровати и свешивании с нее ног, ее уже не хватило.

— Если так устал, чего до сих пор не спишь? — буркнул Ви.

Мириться с такой реакцией Джеки не стал, настойчиво притягивая обратно ойкнувшего Ви к себе за живот, практически вынуждая того лечь рядом.

— Без тебя совсем не то, mi amor.

И как вы прикажете на такое долго обижаться? Вот и Ви не мог, даже вон улыбнулся.

— Подлиза. А кстати, чем это таким ты занимался?

— А, ты все равно не поверишь.

— Да ладно тебе!

— Ну, я помогал кое-кому таскать диван.

— Я с тобой серьезно, а ты, — кое-чьей бедной голени досталось снова, и снова это повлекло за собой лишь теплый смешок.

— Говорил же не поверишь, — Джеки улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и сгреб Ви в охапку, прижав его ближе к себе, словно мягкую игрушку, как всегда это делал, и теперь бормотал где-то над его макушкой, бесцеремонно устроив на ней подбородок, — да я и сам подохренел от запроса, но ему почему-то было принципиально сделать одно дело в определенном месте, а не на квартире. У amigo удивительно много пунктиков насчет… хотя знаешь, давай лучше спать. Завтра все расскажу.

И все казалось вроде бы нормальным, благодаря чему Ви заснул в теплых объятиях без особых тревог, если бы на следующее утро Джеки не отказался от секса снова, да к тому же еще и не огорошил Ви известием о том, что они поедут к Виктору.

_«¿Por qué, mi amor?_  
_¡Es una sorpresa!»_

\---

Все сразу началось как-то сомнительно. Завидев их на пороге, Виктор потянулся рукой к экрану монитора, на котором в кои-то веки красовался интерфейс системы вместо записи очередного боксерского поединка. Знакомый писк заставил Ви машинально обернуться и с посекундно усиливающимся волнением заметить, что свет лампы над дверью сменился с зеленого на красный. Неужели дело вот настолько серьезное, что для предстоящего разговора было необходимо запереться от незваных гостей?

Джеки эта странность, казалось, не могла волновать меньше. Он привычным движением устроил ладонь между лопаток неуверенно застывшего у решетки Ви, ненавязчиво подталкивая его вперед, но этот жест, всегда вселявший в наемника спокойствие, в этот раз возымел обратный эффект. Ситуацию не улучшало и то, что за все это время ни Виктор, ни, что самое странное, Джек не произнесли ни слова.

Хотя в царящем вокруг молчании не чувствовалось какой-то угрозы или напряжения, Ви не мог отделаться от параноидального сравнения себя с узником, идущим на эшафот. К 2077 году человечество успело напридумывать впечатляющее разнообразие казней и пыток, в том числе и в наказание за мужскую неверность или распутство, и Ви успокаивало лишь то, что он знал обоих мужчин достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, что они ни за что не причинили бы ему вреда.

Впрочем, разозленный Виктор рубил с плеча так, что в такие моменты боль от полученного сдуру ранения как-то даже притуплялась на фоне той, что ныла под ребрами от, что самое обидное, справедливых обвинений в его, Ви, беспечности.

Поэтому Винсент очень надеялся, что он просто себя накручивает, что никакого разноса его не ждет, и что Джеки сейчас как ни в чем не бывало начнет без умолку болтать с Виком о предстоящем дельце или том, как он пару дней назад благодаря весьма поучительным спаррингам с Вектором уложил в драке трех здоровых мужиков, пока Ви прикинется искусственным фикусом и полюбуется этими двумя с безопасного для его душевного спокойствия расстояния.

Вот только Джеки не спешил оправдать его надежды, из-за чего Ви пришлось взять все в свои руки и ляпнуть первое, что пришло ему на ум, только бы разорвать тишину:

— Ого, впервые вижу тебя без этой штуки.

Кивком головы он указал на лежащую возле монитора Арасаковскую перчатку до сих пор не очень понятного ему назначения, которую Виктор обычно носил на левой руке. Его кожаная перчатка и кумпур, впрочем, остались на месте.

— Штуки? — Вик вопросительно изогнул бровь, но, проследив за взглядом Ви, усмехнулся. — А, это.

Это хороший знак. Ну, наверное… А то ухмылка у него какая-то уж больно подозрительная.

— Не хочу тебя ненароком поранить. Кхм, и сломать инструмент, конечно.

— Поранить? — тупо переспросил Ви и тут же охнул от неожиданности, оказавшись вдруг на руках Джеки. На этот раз у него не нашлось ни времени, ни хотя бы дара речи для очередного глупого вопроса, потому что так же быстро, как Джеки взял его на руки, тот усадил его на колени к Виктору.

А вопросов так-то хотелось задать немало. Вроде:

какого хуя здесь происходит?

Почему рука Вика находится там, где она, черт возьми, находится?

И из чего, блядь, сделан этот табурет, что он нас обоих выдерживает?

— Мы тут с Виктором обсудили кое-что, — пока Ви познавал все грани назревающей мысленной истерики, тут же заговорил привалившийся к краю стола Джеки, как ни в чем не бывало сложив руки на груди, словно из него разом исчезла всякая ревнивость, а руки вышеупомянутого рипера в свою очередь не сводили сейчас его ничего не понимающего возлюбленного с ума, просто покоясь у того на пояснице и внутренней стороне бедра, — и оба сошлись на том, что нам совершенно не хочется и дальше смотреть на эту твою скорбную мордашку. Ты не подумай только, что я садист какой-нибудь, раз так долго тебя мучил — я просто не был уверен в том, что вижу. Сам понимаешь: если бы я пришел к Вику сказать, что ты весь по нему исстрадался, и оказался неправ, я бы выставил себя перед ним полным ревнивым ебланом. Вот я вчера и решил удостовериться. Представь себе мое удивление, когда оказалось, что этот принципиальный засранец все прекрасно видел, пиздострадал по тебе в ответ хер его знает сколько времени и ни разу, maldita sea, и я реально имею это в виду, ни разу не попытался переступить черту. Я это уважаю. Я уважаю Виктора, — будто в подтверждение своих слов, он вытянул вперед правую руку и приятельски сжал плечо Вика, все это сохранявшего почтительное молчание. — Но в первую очередь я уважаю тебя и твои чувства, mi amor, и мне больно видеть, как тебя разрывает от противоречий.

— Но Джеки, я же… — Ви настолько не нравилось, к чему все это вело, что из всего вороха свалившейся на него разом информации он выцепил только перспективу потерять все, что у них с Джеком было, непроизвольно отправив остальное в мысленный спам, — я ведь не перестал любить тебя…

«Что угодно, хоть пулю в лоб — только не выбирать между ними, пожалуйста!»

Он даже не осознавал, что за все то время, что Джеки говорил, он сидел, вцепившись в Виктора так, что у того наверняка останутся синяки. Но Вик тоже хорош — хоть бы слово на это сказал или осадил на крайний случай, а не смотрел сейчас на него так, как смотрят разве что на ребенка, сказавшего какую-нибудь милую глупость!

— Разве я сейчас ставил под сомнения твои чувства ко мне, Ви? — и только после этого вопроса тревога отпустила Ви достаточно, чтобы тот наконец различил в чужих словах отчетливые нотки нежности, отражение которой нашлось и в этих вечно печальных зеленых глазах, которые он так любил, — я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты перестал грызть себя за то, что от тебя даже не зависит. К тому же я не вижу в этом какой-то большой проблемы.

— Получается, вы не злитесь на меня? — на всякий случай уточнил Ви и перевел взволнованный взгляд с одного мужчины на другого.

— За что нам злиться, малыш?

— Это же как-то неправильно, что я люблю вас обоих, — ответил он Виктору, стыдливо опустив глаза и принявшись от не до конца прошедшего волнения бездумно теребить ткань его рубашки между большим и указательным пальцами. Вот тебе и один из самых грозных наемников Хейвуда! 

А если серьезно, не так он себе представлял обстоятельства для данного признания, хотя и сидеть на коленях Вика оказалось намного приятнее всех его вместе взятых фантазий об этом моменте. Особенно если отбросить сопроводившую это действо эмоциональную мясорубку, которая, кажется, наконец-то подошла к концу.  
Виктор фыркнул почти раздраженно:

— Неправильно — это когда какой-нибудь придурок пытается вытащить застрявшую в нейропорте щепку с помощью отвертки.

— Или когда фиксер наебывает честных наемников на бабки, а на справедливое возмущение пытается натравить на них своих телохранителей, — с кивком поддержал его Джеки, вспоминая один такой паршивый заказ, после которого они с Ви чудом остались живы.

Губы Ви впервые с момента их с Джеки визита в клинику расплылись в улыбке. Хотя кое-что до сих пор оставалось неясным.

— Ты сказал, что не видишь в этом проблемы, — Ви было искренне непонятно, как Джеки Уэллса, человека, что как-то из ревности сломал одному мужику руку в трех местах за невинный шлепок по заднице, могло не беспокоить то, что его парень испытывал чувства к кому-то еще, — почему?

— Потому что мы уже нашли решение, — за лишь усмехнувшегося на его вопрос Джеки ответил Виктор, убрав ладонь с поясницы Ви, только чтобы красноречиво проникнуть ей к тому под футболку. Хотя ткань и так была очень условным препятствием для исходящего от его рук жара, на голой коже все ощущалось в разы острее, о чем засвидетельствовал тотчас вспыхнувший на лице Ви румянец. 

Тем временем хватка второй руки рипера оставалась неизменной: твердая и уверенная — она как будто предупреждала всех вокруг, что этот паренек уже занят, и что не стоит хотя бы даже думать о том, чтобы дотронуться до него, если ты не хочешь, чтобы следующим, на чем сомкнулись эти пальцы, была твоя глотка. 

Где-то в этот момент Винсента вместе с удовольствием прошило в том числе осознанием: единственным, что все это время сдерживало Виктора, была лишь его нравственность — редкое людское качество в нынешнее время, но все еще распространенное в его. 

Он не переживал об их приличной разнице в возрасте, не колебался в проявлении чувств и не собирался годами ходить вокруг да около, он даже не боялся гнева Джеки, но уважал того, не предпринимая попыток заполучить то, что уже было его наполовину. Ему просто нужно было дать зеленый свет, сказать: можешь брать, amigo, я не возражаю. И он брал, потому что нужно быть полным кретином, чтобы отказаться от такого предложения.

Кто-нибудь другой на месте Ви мог бы, конечно, испытать негодование — он, в конце концов, не вещь, чтобы им распоряжаться как вздумает. Но если честно? Ви это чертовски заводило, что бы он там ни думал про свою мнимую приличность.

Когда рука под футболкой добралась до ворота и недвусмысленно надавила на основание его шеи, Ви против воли бросил на Джеки вопросительный взгляд в ожидании разрешения, как будто оно нужно было ему, а не Виктору, но Уэллс только лукаво улыбнулся на это, вроде бы, ничем не намекая на возможное намерение надрать кому-нибудь из них зад за то, что они собирались сделать. Это придало Ви необходимой храбрости, и он наконец поддался навстречу. 

Виктор целовался так, как будто стремился обязательно победить. Они даже не столько целовались, сколько Вик целовал его — пылко, жадно, как пьет дорвавшийся до воды человек, два дня бродивший по бескрайней пустыне. Впрочем, в его случае «дорвался» было самым подходящим словом, потому что, если симпатия Ви проявлялась постепенно, Виктор пропал сразу, как в тех наивных дешевых виртах про любовь с первого взгляда. Ви даже немного растерялся от столь доходчивого доказательства его желанности, и речь шла вовсе не о стояке, упиравшемся ему в бедро. Хотя это тоже весьма ему польстило.

Он бы, наверное, не смог оторваться, даже если бы захотел — чужая хватка на шее казалась прямо-таки стальной — но Вик разорвал поцелуй первым, тяжело дыша и улыбаясь так по-мальчишески довольно, можно даже сказать счастливо, что не намного скромнее улыбавшемуся ему в ответ Ви тут же остро захотелось вновь припасть к этим губам. Но кое-чего не хватало.

— Ты так и будешь стоять в стороне и дразнить меня или наконец сделаешь что-нибудь?!

Джеки заколебался, сменив усмешку на легкое беспокойство.

— Ты уверен, Ви? Вот так сразу? Втроем?

— Да я, блядь, ни в чем в своей жизни не был уверен так, как сейчас.

— А ты выдержишь? — вклинился вдруг Вик со своей совершенно невыносимой насмешкой. 

Окей, теперь по этой наглой ухмылке еще и немного хотелось врезать.

— А ты хочешь поспорить? Как насчет тысячи эдди? — ответил Ви ему в тон, вызвав у отрицательно качнувшего головой Виктора смешок. — То-то же!

— Слушай, если тебе что-то не понравится. Что угодно. Мы всегда можем остановиться.

Ви фыркнул на излишнюю тревогу Джеки, про себя усмехнувшись тому, как резко они вдруг поменялись местами.

— Может мне еще стоп-слово придумать?

— Зря смеешься, Ви. Твой комфорт для нас важнее всего.

— Сомневаюсь, что мне это понадобится, но ладно. Если тебе так будет спокойнее, пусть будет… — все-таки сдался Винсент и заозирался по сторонам, зацепив взглядом перчатку на столе, — Арасака.

С фантазией у него всегда было не очень. Тут Вик не выдержал и засмеялся, поспешив заглушить смешки в изгибе его шеи, из-за чего Ви еще сильнее захотелось поцеловать его снова.

— Dios, dame fuerza, — закатив глаза, в свою очередь пробормотал уже явно пожалевший о своем предложении Джеки, а после нагнулся, чтобы в очередной раз поднять Ви на руки. Не в этом же крохотном уголке устраивать их первый раз, верно? Ну, чтоб не было как в другой первый раз.

Конечно, на правах новичка это мог бы сделать и Виктор, но Джеки слишком уж любил при каждом удобном случае носить Ви на руках. В первое время того это ужасно смущало — он же не какая-нибудь там миниатюрная девчонка, а наемник, черт возьми, который стреляет в людей! Иногда даже убивает! Только все его возмущения позабылись буквально спустя несколько дней столь непривычного для него способа перемещения, потому что слишком уж это оказалось приятно. В голове Ви в подобные моменты даже проскальзывала шальная мысль, что надо было Джеки еще раньше на такое уломать, когда они даже не встречались — вдруг согласился бы?

— Подожди… — интонация, с которой Ви чуть не воскликнул это слово при виде определенно никогда не стоявшего в клинике дивана, сейчас разложенного у дальней стены, показалась Джеки настолько забавной, что он не сдержал смешка, — так ты об этом диване вчера говорил?!

— Ну да, — продолжая посмеиваться, Джеки мягко уложил Ви на спину, пока Виктор немного задерживался у стола, чтобы оставить на нем свой стетоскоп и очки, — больше веры, mi amor!

Ви в пору было покраснеть от стыда за свою вчерашнюю недоверчивость, но чувство волнительного предвкушения уже успело затмить собой все остальное: и стыд, и неуверенность, и даже крохотную толику страха. В нем осталось лишь стремительно плавящее изнутри желание. И так как терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной, едва устроившись на диване поудобнее, Ви ухватился за цепочку на шее Джеки, не дав тому выпрямиться, хотя тот явно намеревался это сделать.

Не ожидавший такой прыти Джек удивленно моргнул, все-таки застыл на месте, продолжая нависать над Ви, и тут же смешливо сощурил глаза, улыбнувшись буквально в губы настойчиво потянувшего его на себя парнишки:

— Дай мне хотя бы раздеться, Ви.

Ответом ему послужило лишь, по его мнению, чертовски очаровательное недовольное фырканье. Однако Ви послушался и неохотно, но выпустил цепочку из пальцев, заработав извиняющийся чмок в губы. Он был готов, позабыв об остатках достоинства, чуть ли не хныкать оттого, как этого было мало, и сдерживало его лишь осознание, что это только начало.

К своей чести, Джеки разделся до нижнего белья в какие-то прямо рекордные сроки. Теперь-то Ви было понятно, почему на нем сегодня было куда меньше одежды, чем обычно. Пусть это также означало, что эти два засранца были на все сто уверены, что сегодняшний визит окончится его распластанной на диване тушкой. Наверное, это что-то да говорило о нем, но чем бы это что-то ни было — оно казалось абсолютно сейчас неважным. Пока в приоритетах стояло не сойти с ума от ожидания.

Баночка смазки с глухим стуком приземлилась рядом с его бедром, заставив Ви вздрогнуть от неожиданности и обернуться в сторону закинувшего ее Вика, которого было чертовски странно видеть без его неизменных очков.

В его красивых серых глазах и нахальной ухмылке, уже в самом этом небрежном жесте, казалось, можно было прочитать все его намерения, всю мощь его вожделения и сильнее всего взбудоражившее Ви обещание большего. Он не колебался ни секунды, когда вставал на диван одним коленом, увлекая Ви в поцелуй гораздо менее невинный, чем тот, каким его до этого поддразнил Джеки. И снова Ви посетило то же ощущение, что и в их первый раз, а именно: чувство принадлежности. Если Вик так берет просто в поцелуе, думал Винсент на периферии еще не до конца помутневшего сознания, страшновато представить, каково будет на его члене. Ви чуть не задыхался то ли от такого напора, то ли от духоты, которой он никогда раньше не ощущал во всегда прохладном подвальчике рипера. Справедливости ради, во все прошлые разы пребывания здесь его и не ласкали двое любимых мужчин.

В четыре руки его раздели так быстро, что Ви пропустил момент, когда оказался перед ними полностью обнаженным, но менее жарко от отсутствия одежды как-то не становилось. И хотя оба уже видели до этого его тело при разных обстоятельствах, это все равно оказалось настолько волнительным и вообще слишком, что Ви, смущенный голодным вниманием двух пар глаз, машинально прикрыл глаза тыльной стороной запястья. Долго прятаться ему не позволил, кажется, Джеки. Ви не был уверен, потому что он упрямо отказывался открывать глаза. Но ладонь Джека была покрупнее, чем у Виктора, способная, казалось, объять оба его запястья — что уж говорить об одном, сейчас вероломно, но мягко убранном с его лица.

— Не бойся, mi amor.

Ви правда хотел негодующе буркнуть, что он и не боится, но вместо возмущения у него получился лишь тихий стон, потому что этого самого запястья коснулись губами. Этот стервец знал, на что надавить, где погладить и как поцеловать, чтобы переключить Ви с режима «сейчас я надеру тебе задницу» на режим «пожалуйста, сделай это снова», и умело этим знанием пользовался. 

Ви все-таки приоткрыл глаза и тут же очень об этом пожалел: представшая перед глазами картина была настолько возбуждающей, что низ его живота прошила ноющая боль, вызвав у наемника протяжный стон. Из-за его лежачего положения его мужчины казались еще мощнее и больше, чем есть, и хотя Ви не назвал бы себя щуплым парнишкой, почему-то в этот момент рядом с ними он чувствовал себя именно так. Джеки в одних боксерах и все еще возмутительно одетый Виктор склонились над ним с обеих сторон, облюбовав каждый свою половину его изнемогающего от переизбытка стимуляций тела. 

Пока Джеки выцеловывал и оглаживал своими восхитительно горячими крупными ладонями каждый сантиметр его лица, шеи и груди, Виктор делал то же самое с его животом и бедрами, не отказав себе в удовольствии несильно, но ощутимо прикусить его тазовую косточку. Вик намеренно не прикасался к его члену, дразня, но один раз, после особенно жалостливого стона, все-таки сдался, коснувшись сухими губами головки. Ви бы подбросило от этого на месте, если бы не обманчиво расслабленные руки Виктора, по ощущениям, намертво приковавшие его бедра к дивану. 

Его вело уже от одной только мысли о том, что руки этих мужчин не раз ломали кости, отправляли в нокаут или сворачивали шеи, но с ним они обходились так, будто не прикасались в жизни ни чему более хрупкому и прекрасному.

Это было слишком. И в то же время этого было слишком мало.

Поэтому Ви, наплевав в очередной раз на свой авторитет самого грозного наемника Хейвуда, тихо попросил:

— Вики… Джек… пожалуйста…

Как по команде, мужчины отвлеклись от своего занятия, если вы спросите Ви, явно заключающегося в пытании несчастного, позволив тому наконец немного отдышаться, и переглянулись между собой. И их коварные физиономии не внушали особого доверия…

— Давай на первый раз я, — обратился Джеки к Виктору, забрав у того из руки баночку смазки, — и подвинься к стене, por favor.

Пусть Вик не совсем понимал, что тот задумал, он не нашел ни одной причины возразить, поменявшись с Джеком местами. Прислонившись спиной к стене, согнув одну ногу в колене, а другую вытянув вперед, он невольно залюбовался Ви, лежавшим головой практически между его раздвинутых ног. 

Взмокший, тяжело дышащий и так трогательно покорный в их руках, он казался словно созданным для того, чтобы каждый чертов день оказываться между ними двумя и стонать до хрипа, сжимая их в себе. Будь Виктор более эгоистичным любовником, он бы уже катал парнишку на своем члене, но Ви еще нужно было подготовить. Не хотелось бы, чтобы из их первого раза малыш запомнил только боль, сколь бы сильно не тянуло в яйцах от желания поскорее оказаться внутри.

— Перевернись на живот, cariño, — Ви подчинился вкрадчивому шепоту даже слишком охотно и прогнулся в спине, приподняв таз, еще до того, как усмехнувшийся на его нетерпеливость Джеки собрался надавить ему ладонью между лопаток, — а теперь побудь хорошим мальчиком и покажи сеньору Вектору, чему тебя научили, пока папа займется тобой.

Они с Виком сглотнули, кажется, одновременно, и неясно, в ком предвкушения было больше: в Викторе, чуть шире раздвинувшем ноги для чужого удобства, или все-таки в Винсенте, которому наконец-то представилась возможность избавиться от этого долбаного топорщущегося ремня, что дразнил его уже не первый день. Его руки казались такими неуправляемыми, что Ви чуть не начал подумывать об инъекции противосудорожных. А что? Виктору, значит, можно, а ему — нет?!

Все глупые мысли вылетели из его головы, стоило только почувствовать на внутренней стороне бедра чуть прохладное влажное прикосновение. Похоже, терпение Джеки тоже подходило к концу, раз он не согрел смазку между пальцами, как обычно это делал. Не то чтобы Ви это заботило — не когда перед его лицом маняще возвышался член, один вид которого заставлял его рот наполниться слюной. 

С его собственного члена на диван уже капала смазка, поэтому оставалось только надеяться, что парни не одалживали его ни у кого из знакомых, чтобы не пришлось потом объяснять владельцу происхождение пятен. Ви даже примерно представлял, как бы это звучало: «простите, наш мальчик настолько хочет, чтобы его трахнули, что течет уже от одного только вида члена и пары пальцев в заднице.» Это показалось бы даже жалким, если бы ему не было так насрать.

К слову, о пальцах. У Джеки те были настолько крупные, что Ви нередко шутил, что с такими пальцами ему и член не нужен. А у Вика они были теплые, шершавые и приятные настолько, что Ви, запираясь после очередного визита в клинику в душе, чтобы избавиться от постыдного стояка, не раз представлял их в себе. 

И сейчас они до боли знакомым жестом касались его подбородка, словно Виктор в самый последний момент забылся, поддавшись профдеформации, и решил проверить Ви оптику. Эта мысль невольно вызвала у него смешок, которым он чуть не подавился, когда Вик вдруг оттянул его нижнюю губу большим пальцем. Нет, все-таки показалось. _Так_ он на приемах никогда не делал.

Ви охотно приоткрыл рот, позволяя Вику продолжить его пытливое изучение, даже успел удивиться краем сознания, что у пальца, которым Виктор мягко нажал ему на язык, не было никакого привкуса. Продезинфицировал, что ли, пока Джеки с одеждой возился? Типичный док…

— Смелей, малыш, — хрипло подбодрил его Вик, почти по-отечески взъерошив Ви волосы на макушке той же самой рукой. Правая тем временем все так же расслабленно свисала с поднятого колена.

Винсенту не нужно было повторять дважды.

Словно специально дожидаясь, пока Ви заглотит головку, Джеки тут же проник в него первым пальцем. Пока все было терпимо, но Ви знал, что его начнет потряхивать уже на втором, поэтому он ускорился, стараясь максимально расслабить горло. Вид блаженно прикрывшего глаза Виктора был почти так же восхитителен, как ощущение его шелковой плоти на языке и пятерни, зарывшейся ему в волосы. Ви так долго ждал этого момента, что его движения головой со стороны казались почти голодными. Бедра Вика, за которые он схватился для большей опоры, на ощупь были чертовски твердыми, и этого Ви вело лишь сильнее, вновь накрывая ощущением его принадлежности этим сильным мужчинам. 

Было очень тяжело решить, что же ему делать: поддаться бедрами навстречу уже двум пальцам, либо наконец уткнуться носом в чужой пах. В итоге пришлось чередовать, чтобы случайно не обделить вниманием ни Джеки, принявшегося покрывать его ягодицы поцелуями-укусами, ни Виктора, устроившего удивительно тяжелую руку на его затылке. Вскоре мелкая дрожь пронизывала уже все его тело от порывистых движений трех пальцев внутри, но Джеки, будто этого ему показалось мало, решил подлить масла в огонь. И так как он растягивал Ви уже чертово множество раз, этот засранец прекрасно знал, под каким углом внутри нужно дотронуться, чтобы заставить его кричать.

В этот раз, правда, крикнуть не получилось, но его гортанный стон явно пришелся Виктору по душе, вибрацией пройдясь по всей длине его ствола. Ви распирала странная гордость за то, что он смог пропустить его так глубоко. Наверное, все дело было в том, что Виктор не мог остановиться его нахваливать этим своим восхитительно хриплым голосом. С придыханием он прошелся похвалой и по умелому язычку, и по гладкому горлышку, в которое будто влитой помещался его так-то немаленький член, даже пробормотал в забытьи что-то о том, как давно он хотел кончить в этот ротик или на его милую мордашку. И выдал еще кучу пошлостей, половину из которых Ви даже не расслышал из-за шума крови в ушах. 

Удивительно, как подобные грязные слова в разных ситуациях вызывали противоположные реакции. Если в повседневной жизни Ви от услышанного бы как минимум неприятно скривился, сейчас ему хотелось услышать что-нибудь еще грязнее. Хотелось почувствовать себя их с Джеки послушным мальчиком, собственностью, в конце концов, куклой без желания и воли, с одной лишь целью — угодить хозяевам. 

Спустя часы он, конечно же, вспомнил бы все свои мысли в этот момент, и ему стало бы до ужаса стыдно за них, но пока это время не настало, он лишь довольно постанывал, покачивая бедрами, чтобы глубже насадиться на пальцы, скользящие в нем теперь с абсолютной легкостью, и выпуская изо рта член его рипера, только чтобы вновь насадиться им на всю его длину.

— Вот так, малыш, молодец, — Вик направлял его за взмокший затылок почти ласково, хотя с каждой секундой этой сладкой пытки все сильнее хотелось сорвать тормоза и начать грубо вбиваться в пленительную тесноту этого умелого горлышка, — Джек не врал: он хорошо тебя научил.

Почувствовав, как глотка парня судорожно сжалась с подозрительным звуком, словно Ви подавился, Виктор поспешил высвободить член из его рта, но Ви с упрямым мычанием потянулся обратно, несмотря на то, как глубоко и часто он дышал. Вик не позволил ему возобновить работу, накрыв его заалевшие влажные губы ладонью.

— Чш-ш, задохнуться хочешь, глупыш? Подыши немного, я никуда от тебя не денусь…

Взгляд парня был таким просящим, и слезы в уголках глаз придавали ему еще более жалостливый вид, что будь Вик слабее волей, он бы сдался. Но вместо этого он лишь погладил парнишку по голове и удивленно взглянул на Джеки.

— Ты точно не трахал его всего два дня, а не два месяца?

— Думаешь, с ним возможно продержаться без секса два месяца? — тот иронично изогнул бровь, вторя Виктору, любовно погладил Ви по дрожащей спине, словно котенка, и наконец выпустил пальцы, чем перевел гнев любимого уже на себя, — и я сейчас говорю даже не о том, что его хочется припереть к стенке и отодрать всякий раз, когда он приближается к тебе ближе, чем на метр, потому что это и так понятно. А о том, что когда он чего-то хочет, он умеет быть чертовски убедительным. Особенно если это что-то — твой член. Я еле отбился от него этим утром, серьезно.

— Кто бы мог подумать… Ну, теперь понятно, почему он хочет все и сразу.

— Вы там закончили со светской беседой о моей нимфомании или мне еще полежать?

У скучающе подперевшего щеку ладонью Ви даже не было сил злиться. Потому что, во-первых, возразить ему было нечего. Ведь именно из-за этого он и не мог назвать свой список отмазок стопроцентно правдивым. Да, конечно, он все еще не был заинтересован ни в виртах, ни в куклах, ни в игрушках, но только потому, что ничто из этого не заводило его хотя бы вполовину так же сильно, как его напарник и рипер. 

А во-вторых, Джеки еще должен был поплатиться за этот его жестокий эксперимент. И после этого он еще смеет говорить, что он не садист?!

— Прости, малыш, — пока осознавший свой прокол Джек прикинулся ветошью, дабы не навлечь на себя еще больший гнев, за него ответил виновато засмеявшийся Виктор, принявшись наконец обнажаться. Отлично! А то Ви уже начал было думать, что тот и трахать его собрался в рабочей одежде.

Для того, кто вечно раздувает целую трагедию из своего возраста, Виктор был сложен возмутительно хорошо. Конечно, Джеки в комплекции тот уступал заметно, но и встретить кого-то габаритов Уэллса или итого здоровее можно было далеко не каждый день, поэтому Ви не считал это чем-то разочаровывающим. 

На самом деле он даже втайне радовался, что оба мужчины достались именно ему — Ви всегда был немного повернут на силе. По большей части потому, что в остальных аспектах его жизни у его почти не возникало конкуренции, а порой так хотелось хоть ненадолго передать кому-то контроль. Тем более в плане отношений это было не только полезно для его душевного равновесия, но и приятно.

Всем своим видом и суровым взглядом, пусть и подернутым дымкой возбуждения, Ви давал понять, что больше не станет терпеть ни секунды, и либо сейчас кто-то наконец его трахнет, либо он трахнет себя об кого-нибудь из них сам. И так как Джеки не понаслышке знал, чем может грозить второй вариант, что его член отозвался фантомной болью и вовсе не от долгого воздержания, он поспешил взять дело в свои руки. А точнее подхватить Ви под колени и без лишних прелюдий опустить его на член Виктора. Постепенно, конечно, потому что как бы тот в его руках ни извивался, хныкал и просил ускориться, блядь, наконец, Джеки не хотел причинить ему лишней боли, зная, что его очень скоро ждало. 

Благо, Виктор был солидарен с ним в этом вопросе. Джеки читал это по его лицу: тому, как он прикусил губу и прикрыл глаза, как до белых отметин на коже вцепился в Ви, явно сдерживая себя из всех сил, чтобы не рвануть того за влажные от пота и смазки бедра на себя, всаживая ему сразу на всю. 

К его собственному удивлению, при всей ревнивости его натуры, Джек находил всю ситуацию чертовски заводящей. Было что-то в том, чтобы управлять Ви таким образом, наблюдая лишь беспрекословное подчинение его прихоти, сколь бы извращенной она ни была. Впрочем, стандарты извращенности в Найт-Сити уже давно поднялись так высоко, что их маленькая интрижка на троих по сравнению с ними была бы первой с конца.

Ви облегченно вздохнул, мысленно не веря своей радости: Виктор наконец-то был в нем. И это было самое восхитительное чувство за день. Думал тот, пока Вик не решил толкнуться в него на пробу, выбив громкий стон вместо вздоха.

— Вики…

Этот стон Виктор воспринял, будто сигнал гонга, вскинув бедра еще раз, и еще, заглушая рваные стоны их обоих глубоким поцелуем. Методичности и силе его грубых движений мог бы позавидовать даже поршень, но Ви это буквально привело в восторг — Джеки никогда не позволял себе спустить тормоза, всегда помня о разности их сил, и вообще предпочитал нежность грубости. Разумеется, Ви никогда и в мыслях не приходило на это жаловаться, ведь Джеки был прекрасным и чутким любовником, после каждой ночи с которым он чувствовал себя самым любимым человеком на свете, но ему всегда хотелось узнать: каково это, когда с тебя не сдувают пылинки? 

Виктор дал это понять. 

До алых полос от ногтей на будто литой спине — настолько она казалось мощной и твердой под ладонями; до поджимающихся пальцев на ногах, до вскриков и выбитого из легких воздуха с каждым последующим толчком, частота которых со временем лишь возрастала. На этот раз Вик ни разу не остановился, не дал привыкнуть, хоть этого, к счастью, Ви было и не нужно, с почти животным рыком вбиваясь в него так, словно они не занимались любовью, а боролись за титул чемпиона в Гран-при. Тогда Ви однозначно проигрывал. Более того: был готов вот-вот улететь в нокаут до самого вечера.

Что, однако, каким-то невероятным образом не помешало ему задуматься, уж не поэтому ли Джеки растягивал его настолько долго и тщательно? Могло ли быть такое, что во вчерашнем разговоре Виктор без капли смущения высказал тому все, что бы он хотел сделать с его дорогим Винсентом? Ви уже ничему бы не удивился.

А еще ему хотелось сделать хоть что-то. Может, в кои-то веки первым увлечь Вика в поцелуй или самому задать темп, опершись на его сильные плечи. Расцеловать каждый прокол от инжектора на его руке, хоть это действо казалось Ви слишком интимным для первого дня их отношений, и совершенно неважно, что в этот же день он успел подержать во рту его член. Его желаниям, впрочем, пока не суждено было сбыться, потому что все, что в такой стальной хватке Ви мог делать, это лишь сжимать его сильнее, хрипло стонать да шире раздвигать ноги, предлагая себя как какой-нибудь мальчик по вызову. 

И где-то в этот момент, когда Ви уже начало казаться, что еще более во всех смыслах заебанным он уже не станет, спиной он совершенно отчетливо и почти испуганно ощутил вторую гору мышц.

— Не возражаешь, если папа присоединится? — даже если Ви возражал, что ему особенно трудно давалось, когда Джеки _так_ себя называл, тот не стал дожидаться его ответа, сразу приставив головку к сочащемуся смазкой разработанному входу. 

Член Джеки был несколько толще, чем у Виктора, к тому же на нем висел пирсинг в форме золотого шарика, поэтому Ви, напрягшийся против воли, не надеялся, что это будет легко. Оно и не оказалось, но Джеки и Вик сделали все, чтобы отвлечь его от давящей боли, целуя во взмокший висок, плечи, шею, сцеловывая слезы со щек, лаская его изможденное тело и шепча в оба уха о том, как хорошо он справляется, как осталось совсем немножко потерпеть и какой же он охуительно узкий — тяжело не кончить в него прямо сейчас.

— Помнишь стоп-слово? — когда Ви уже восхитительно распирало от них обоих, наконец-то полностью оказавшихся внутри, на всякий случай спросил отвратительно бодрый Виктор, в ком кроме хриплого голоса и россыпи капелек пота на лице и шее не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. Он почти не запыхался, чего нельзя было сказать о Ви, которому сейчас противопоказано было вставать на ноги, если он не хотел свалиться тряпичной куклой на пол. 

Сил на возмущение, к сожалению, у него также не было, поэтому Виктору оставалось довольствоваться лишь лаконичным «иди нахер» в ответ. Его это даже повеселило, потому что слова Ви прозвучали беззлобно, а сам хоть и устало, но улыбался, жмурясь от необычного ощущения заполненности. 

Оно казалось таким правильным, что Ви искренне не понимал, как он только раньше без него жил? Хорошо, что теперь и не придется — его парни об этом позаботятся.

— Очень смелые слова для кого-то с двумя членами в заднице, cariño, — фыркнул Джек.

…правда, меньше навалять им от этого не хотелось.

— В ваших же интересах постараться, чтобы под конец я был слишком уставшим, иначе я вас прибью, бля-а-а-ах…

Если бы не опора в виде широкой груди за спиной и мощных плеч под пальцами, за которые Ви схватился так, будто вот-вот соскользнет от того, как в нем вразнобой пришли в движение два крупных члена, он бы, наверное, правда соскользнул. И прямо так отрубился, свернувшись калачиком на безнадежно подпорченном диване. Только что-то подсказывало ему, что так просто он не отделается. 

Может быть, это был Виктор, припавший к его шее губами, чтобы собрать языком влагу, а после укусить в ключицу до немого крика и оставшейся там алой отметины, едва он откинул голову на плечо Джеки. Или же сам Джеки, что все это время двигался в нем так же, как и ласкал его член в своей широкой ладони — сосредоточенно и дразняще медленно, смакуя каждую секунду, словно награждая себя за терпение или празднуя избавление от тяжелой роли простого наблюдателя. Тяжелой, что удивительно, не из ревности. 

И Джеки был этому рад, потому что с сегодняшнего дня Ви больше не нужно было страдать, считая себя предателем и изменщиком за то, что разрывался между ними. Но если тот думал, что одним разом все на сегодня закончится, ему стоило подумать еще раз.

\---

— Ты что, правда решил, что я поехал навалять Виктору?

— Откуда ты знаешь…

— Кхм, я написал ему сегодня.

— А, замечательно. То есть теперь вы еще и будете сплетничать обо мне как две лучшие подружки?

— Ты увиливаешь от ответа, mi amor.

— Джеки, мне напомнить тебе, что случилось с тем парнем из Койота?

— Ну ты сравнил, Ви! Старину Вика с каким-то левым пьяным уебком. И вообще, этот cabrón шлепнул тебя по заднице!

— Надеюсь, это рука у него потом еще нескоро заработала?

— Твою ж мать, Вик! И ты туда же…

**Author's Note:**

> Внешность Ви намеренно не описывается подробно, но сам автор оч любит щеночка из трейлера и своего мальчика (https://twitter.com/Sherlenock/status/1348041624199303171?s=19), который подарил здешнему Ви как минимум свой характер ~  
> А под сим твитом вы можете посмотреть на мои попытки в романтику у этих (не только) двух парочек хд  
> https://twitter.com/Sherlenock/status/1346517123141664768?s=19


End file.
